


How I Met Your Father

by SwinneyTheGypsy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Derek Uses His Words, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Human Derek Hale, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Stiles is in denial, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwinneyTheGypsy/pseuds/SwinneyTheGypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tells his kids the story of how he and their father met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story was given to me by a03 user: Vitor Hercules, thanks for the amazing idea ! I'm really excited about the plans I have for this story.  
> I will update characters and tags as I go along. Each time I update the story, i will try to add two chapters instead of one.Chapter 2 & 3 should be up by wednesday or thursday of next week  
> Anyways I hope you all enjoy this story , feel free to leave any comments or suggestions :).

Its the last Sunday of the month which for our part of the Hale family means family day. And by our part, I mean Derek & I. Our three kids, Benny, Rose, and Madden; spend the day with us and we eat a nice dinner. Well last year it wasn't so nice when Benny decided to try his hand at cooking and it didn't work out too well.But they're all so grown up now, with their own lives and starting their careers. Derek and I got married at age 25. Then when we were 30, we adopted Benny and Rose as infants. They were twins and we were not about to separate them. Then two years later we adopted infant Madden and our lives have been filled with joy ever since. Now here we are 30 years after the day we both said I do and I still cannot keep my eyes off of him. Every year he gets hotter, or maybe every year I fall deeper in love with him. Or maybe its both. He turns around from where he's cooking on the stove to flash me a smile and I blow him a kiss. Rose rolls her eyes and comes into the living room with Madden, Benny, and me. I take a swig of my beer, smirking at her and then going back to watching Derek cook. He makes the salt and pepper hair look so good. 

“Dad are you supposed to be drinking at your age? ”, Madden said gesturing to the beer in my hands. I rolled my eyes. 

“Are you sure you're supposed to be drinking so much at your age? ”, I said gesturing to his bedhead and purple circles under his eyes. 

“Hey , that's not fair! I'm totally legal and still in college”.

“Yea well its kind of sad at age 23 you're still looking like this on sunday morning. Considering you started sneaking Pop's liquor at age 15. Maybe when you're my age you'll be able to hold your liquor better”. Rose and Benny burst out laughing at the shock look on Madden's face. 

“You knew? ”, he said with his hangover eyes getting wide. 

“We all knew”, Derek answered from the kitchen. 

“We also knew that you were going through some things that you didn't want to talk about them. And we also pretended to not notice that you woke up with a the hangover of all hangovers and going to school with your head pounding was your punishment”,I added. 

“You came home looking like a zombie and you told Rose and I that the school bell sounded like gunshots to you”, Benny said laughing with Rose. 

“And you never snuck a drink again little brother”, said Rose nudging Benny and still laughing. 

“Yea until he was 18,but it was his graduation day so I let him slide”, said Derek. Madden sat back in his chair trying to look mad but there was a smile playing at the corner of his lips. 

“Hey, let's talk about the time Rose tried to sneak a boy in the house and Pop ripped her a new one”, Madden sad sitting up in his seat. 

“NO! ”, Derek and Rose said at the same time and I chuckled. I remember that day,Derek almost bust a vein in his forehead.

“I have a story, a nice one that I never told you guys all the details of”,I said. 

“And what story is that? ”, Benny asked. 

“The story of how I met your father”. I saw Derek smile and they all raised their eyebrows at me looking very interested. 

“Just make sure you tell it right. And don't try to make yourself seem cool either”, Derek said and I waved a hand at him. 

“Well I always told you that your father and I met in high school, but the story is a little bit more detailed than that. Since we both were idiots and didn't know our feelings for eachother”, I began. “Its was the beginning of october and the fall weather is just starting to hit”… 

 

“Dude you can not be serious! You must have really lost your mind man”, I said. Scott was giving me his best puppy dog face & it was kind of working. But Scott can't think that its really a good idea for ME, STILES THE KLUTZ STILINSKI, to play lacrosse. 

“Come on man. Its our junior year, we should at least try to make a name for ourselves. Besides, Isaac and Boyd are trying out too so we won't be the only losers there”.

“Who won't be the only losers? ”, Boyd said coming up with Isaac to stand beside Scott. But he just kept staring at me all sad like. Isaac and Boyd taking the hint and copying Scott's puppy dog face. 

“Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee”, they all said in unison. I rolled my eyes tightened my grip on my book bag strap. 

“Fine”, I grumbled. Scott broke out in a smile and threw his arm over my shoulder. 

“It's gonna be fun with the four of us,you'll see”, he said walking to english tugging me along with Isaac and Boyd trailing behind us. 

“Yeah you say that now, but later you'll be apologizing when I'm in the hospital cuz I've broken every bone in my body”.

*

Miss Blake is going on and on about Macbeth like its the greatest thing in the world. Like honestly just because there's action doesn't make it amazing. And it seems like Shakespeare must be close friends with Socrates since he has one of the of the characters committing suicide. Like how uncreative is that? That's the worst way to kill off a character. Its so unoriginal. Well anyway she's talking about how Macbeth is a tragic hero and whatnot when there's a knock at the door. The principal walks in with a guy who could either be a knew student, or a new teacher. He had one of those faces that made you question his age and he was buff like Boyd. His eyebrows were thick but they worked for him. He was wearing a leather jacket that made him look hella badass. Maybe I should get a leather jacket, because lord knows I need to look badass if I'm going to be playing lacrosse. Scott must have a death wish if he thinks we should try out for Jackson's sport. That's his territory and I know he's gonna give us hell once we step on the field. 

The principal leaves after exchanging a few words with Miss Blake. She keeps side eyeing the guy. She must think he's hot and by the look of all the other girls' faces he must be. 

“Okay class. This is Derek Hale, our newest Beacon Hills student. Please try to make him feel welcomed”, she said gesturing to the guy standing next to her. “Derek why don't you go and take the empty seat next to Stiles. Stiles raise your hand”. I raised my hand and Derek came to sit down next to me. Then Miss Blake went back to talking about Macbeth. 

“Dude”, I whispered to Derek and he turned to me quirking an eyebrow. 

“How old are you man? You have one of those faces ya know? Like if you had a fake ID no one would question it because your adult face and body would make it believable”, I continued still whispering and he had an amused look on his face. 

“I have an adult face and body? ”, he whispered back and I rolled my eyes. 

“Dude I'm not hitting on you. I mean there isn't a problem if you swing that way. I'm just curious about your age”. 

“I'm 17 and don't call me dude”. Only an old man would say that. He's probably like 25 but whatever, I'm not gonna judge. 

“Let me see your schedule”. He raised one eyebrow but handed it to me anyway. 

“We have some of the same classes and we have lunch together. You can sit with me and my friends if you want”.

“Are you done whispering Mr. Stilinski? ”, Miss Blake said crossing her arms over her chest and taking a glance at Derek. Some of the kids in the class snickered and Scott turned around to give me a thumbs up. 

“I'm just trying to make our new student feel welcomed like you said Miss.Blake”, I replied flashing her my best teacher's pet smile and she rolled her eyes; turning to the board to write down the apparitions from the play. 

“I just might see you at lunch Stilinski”, he whispered staring straight ahead and I felt myself smirk at the serious expression on his face. 

“Don't call me dude”.

*

“I don't see how you and Scott can eat this lunch food like its the best thing in the world”, said Isaac with a sour expression. 

“Well not everyone wakes up early enough to pack their lunch like Boyd, or can go all day without eating like you Isaac”, I said in between bites of my school pizza and Scott nodded his head in agreement, way too focused on his pudding to form actual words. 

Derek walked up to the table with a wary expression on his face. Isaac and Boyd raised their eyebrows at me. 

“Sit down man”, I said gesturing to the table and he slid in next to Isaac. “We're not gonna bite. This is not Mean Girls and we are not the plastics”.

“If this were Mean Girls , I would be Regina”, said Scott. 

“Hey, no I'd be Regina. You'd be the weather boob girl and Isaac would be Gretchen”, I said. 

“Then who would Boyd be? ”, Isaac asked. 

“I wouldn't be in that movie”, said Boyd with all the seriousness he could muster and Scott snickered next to me. 

“Well since Stiles is a horrible host. Let me introduce you to everyone”, isaac began. “I'm Isaac, this is Scott, and he's Vernon but we everyone calls him Boyd”, he said gesturing to Scott and Boyd. 

“And I'm Stiles ”, I said with a mouthful of pizza and Isaac made a face like I was embarrassing him. 

“I know who you are Stilinski”, Derek said unpacking his lunch. 

“Dude don't call me Stilinski”.

“Then don't call me dude”. 

“Anyways, we're all trying out for lacrosse this week. You play? ”, asked Scott and Derek nodded his head. 

“Yea I play. When are tryouts? ”.

“Tuesday, wednesday, and thursday”, I said butting in.

“Do you think its gonna be hard to make the team with the jocks taking up all the spaces? ”, isaac said nodding his head towards Jackson's table. Jackson had his arm around Lydia while she laughed with Allison. 

“I don't even know why Lydia is with him he's such an ass”, I said staring at their table. 

“Maybe you're a little biased, since you've bern crushing on Lydia for like ever”, Scott said. 

“The only reason you want to try out is to impress Allison, so I can be as biased as I want”.Boyd and Isaac chuckled at us shaking their heads. 

“Do they always fuss like a married couple? ”, Derek asked. They didn't get a chance to answer because Aiden came and sat down next to me. His brother, Ethan, and Danny just walked to Jackson's table and sat down. 

“Whats wrong with your eyes Stilinski? ”, he said and I turned to glare at him. 

“I have 20/20 vision so nothing. What's wrong with your legs? They seemed to have directed you to the wrong table”.

“Thats the only thing I like about you Stilinski. You always have a comeback”.

“Yea that can't be the only thing, since you always seem to find me, just to be a nuisance”.We glared at eachother for a couple seconds and then Aiden leaned in towards me with his hand on the back of my neck. 

“Never in your wildest dreams Stilinski”,he whispered. 

“Maybe you should be telling yourself that and not me”. He sat back and smirked at me and then got up to walk to Jackson's table. Danny turned around and winked at me and Jackson had an annoyed look on his face. 

“The sexual tension between you too is impeccable”, said Derek and I glared at him. 

“Don't go there, Stiles hates Aiden and Jackson”, said Isaac giggling. 

“But we're not too sure if Aiden hates him back or is trying to seduce him”,Boyd added. Scott just shot me a worried look. 

“I'm fine man, just a little irritated. Aiden's an annoying asshole”.

“You sure? ”,he asked still looking worried. I put an arm over his shoulder and ruffled his hair. 

“Yea man, I'm okay. No need to get jealous, you know you're the only guy for me”, I said giving him a wet kiss on the cheek and his ears turned red. 

“Awwe I know man. If I had to choose between you, Isaac, or Boyd to date, I'd choose you”, Scott said showing us his crooked smile. 

“I don't know if I should be a little hurt by that statement”, Boyd joked. 

“I am so confused right now”, Derek muttered and we all burst out laughing. 

“Get used to it buddy, there's a whole lot more weird that you're gonna see”, Isaac said. 

*

During tryouts I learned that Boyd and Isaac aren't losers like Scott and I because they could actually play, and very freaking well. Derek turned out to be a pro & Jackson always watches him during practice. I'm pretty sure he's gonna make him co captain. Unfortunately Scott and I showed a lot of determination because we actually made the team. So all of my attempts to be a klutz and act like I didn't even know the definition of a sport did not work well. 

“Stilinski, McCall , keep running”, Coach Finstock shouted. My lungs were on fire and we both were dripping sweat. All we've been doing in practice so far is exercising. Coach says its to build our stamina and strength but I just think he likes watching us suffer. I try to shoot Scott an ‘i told you so’ look, but Scott who is so fucking happy go lucky just took a puff of his inhaler and took off running again. I ,on the other hand, am only here under strict bro code laws so I gave coach my best death glare and started jogging around the field. Then dickhead Aiden ran up next to me & slowed to my pace. 

“What do you want evil twin? ”, I said through my teeth. Aiden was nothing like Ethan, he's a complete asshole. Ethan was just like Danny, he was nice and friendly, and everyone loved them both. 

“Ooo , our relationship is progressing. You gave me a nickname, I likee”, he said winking at me. I rolled my eyes and continued jogging. 

“Is there a reason why you're running next to me? ”, I said sarcastically because I actually didn't give a shit about his answer. 

“I was just checking up on you. Seeing how your stamina is. You better start working out more Stilinski if you're gonna try to keep up with me”, he replied with a smirk. 

“What the hell are you talking about? ”.

“Oh you know what I'm talking about Stilinski”. And he jogged away but not before grabbing one of my ass cheeks in his hand and I being a klutz, fell face first onto the ground. God I hate him. 

*

When I came out of the locker room Derek was standing by my jeep, waiting for me. That had become our routine over the past couple of weeks so I was spending a lot of time with Derek. I mean, not that I cared really. We're just becoming close friends is all. 

“So Scott's gonna ask Allison to Lydia's halloween party. And since Isaac and Boyd are gonna partner up with their costumes, I was thinking that maybe… Like maybe you could be my partner? ”, I said while driving towards the preserve where Derek lived. Their family had brought the preserve with all the land attached to it, so Derek might be all kinds of rich. Anyways, I kept my eyes on the road avoid Derek's gaze because what if he wasn't into this type of stuff. 

“We're not going as Batman and Robin, so don't even think about it”,he said. 

“So is that a yes I hear? ”, I said pulling into his driveway and parking. I noticed there weren't any cars there so everyone must be gone somewhere. 

“Why would it be a no”, I heard Derek whisper. I turned to look at him but the expression on his face was unreadable. 

“What? What do you mean”.

“Nothing Stiles”, and he turned towards the window. His body language looked a little defensive like he was pissed at me so I just changed the subject. 

“So where is everyone? ”.

“Laura had a thing at her college so they all drove out last night. I didn't want to miss school or practice”.

“Oh okay”. The silence that followed was more than awkward , it was suffocating. But after about 5 minutes, Derek sliced through it. 

“You can come in if you want”, he said with his hand on the door handle. 

“Okay, sure. I'll come in for a bit”. I was mostly just curious about seeing Derek's almost mansion of a house. 

*

Turns out its bigger than you'd expect. There were so many rooms and everything was just huge. The kitchen itself just made me want to become a chef. It was like walking into a game stop emporium, it had all the recent appliances and kitchen ware. He took me upstairs to his room and it was not at all what I expected. His bed was low to the ground, pushed to the back wall and the sheets were all over it just how I always leave mine. One of the walls were filled with nothing but books and the other had a growing CD collection. There was a flat screen on the wall above the door, a desk and computer next to his bed and a window was above his bed. His closet was huge and next to his book shelf. His dad had the house renovated during the summer and they moved everything in during september. 

“So are you thinking about going to prom? ”, Derek asked. We were sitting on his couch watching reruns of The Big Bang Theory. The soda I was drinking almost came out of my nose from when I snorted at his question. 

“Uhmm no. Who's gonna go with me? I mean like you, Scott, Isaac, and Boyd are like 10 times hotter than me so you guys are bound to have dates”.

“Well you can always go with Aiden”, he said nudging me with his elbow and wiggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes. 

“Wow, you obviously have been spending a lot of time with me to make a joke that”.

“Yea I learned from the best. But umm, is that your only concern about prom? Not having a date? ”,he said searching my face and for some reason I felt small. Like I was being studied and I didn't know why, so I stared down at the soda can. Playing with the condensation to avoid his eyes. 

“Well yeah… that and I don't really know how to slow dance”.

“You want to slow dance? ”, he said with a confused expression on his face and his eyebrows came together. 

“Well yeah if I'm gonna go to prom I wanna have a date and I want it to be someone that I really like. And if I'm there will someone I'm really interested in, I wanna slow dance. What's more memorable than slow dancing at your first person with someone you have the feels for? I mean, I'm not trying to get all gushy. But I just think nights like that should be special”.Derek sat still for a while with a pondering expression and then got up off the couch with a hand extended towards me and I raised my eyebrows in confusion. 

“Get up, I'm gonna teach you”, he said awkwardly dropping his hand and moving towards the stereo. I put my can on the coffee table and stood up still confused. 

“Teach me to what? ”, I said at the same time that I'll Make Love To You by Boys 2 Men poured through the speakers at a low volume. “Dude really? ”, I said snorting. 

“Yes really. Now come on”, he said holding his hand out. I hesistantly took his hand and he pulled me towards him. He slid his hands down my arms and then held on to my waist and I just stood there because like seriously, DUDE WHAT THE FUCK. Blood was rushing down south and my heart was beating entirely too fast. 

“Put your arms around my neck Stiles”, he whispered into my ear and I did as told. 

“Now we're going to take a step to the right and then to the left, but try to stay on beat to the music”. I nodded my head, still feeling a little uncomfortable because we were pressed tightly together. The first couple times I moved either too fast or too slow. But then Derek told me to just keep calm and listen to the music, let the music direct me. Derek had the song on repeat and the third time around I had it downpacked and we were waltzing around the living room. I ended up with my head on his shoulder and we were just rocking from side to side. I felt really comfortable and I didn't know if that was a good thing or not. 

“You're a very quick learner”, he whispered while snaking his arms around my waist so that his hands were now right about my ass. I felt the blush on my cheeks.  

“Well I have a very good teacher”, I whispered back while tightening my arms around his neck.

“You really think so? ”, he asked and I suddenly had the urge to look at him. Like I needed to see if he was weirded out by all this touching and hushed voices. Or if he was comfortable with it because I didn't want our friendship to suffer over my lack of dancing skills. So I lifted my head up and he was staring down at with a smooth expression, his eyebrows relaxed. 

“I know so”, I said and a small smile appeared on his lips. He was beginning to say something when the front door opened and his family bursts through. We jumped away from each other a second too late so we were caught and I knew my entire face must be red. Because from the way his mom and dad is staring at us

they probably think we were about to kiss or something. Which we totally weren't.

“Hi son, sorry we didn't know you had company. Its nice to see you Stiles”, his mother said with her eyebrows raised. Cora, Derek's younger sister, was snickering and his uncle Peter had an amused look on his face. 

“Its nice to see you too, Mrs.Hale. Derek was just, uhh , teaching me a couple dance moves”, I said walking slowly towards the door. 

“Yeah , holding you tight all through the night huh? ”, Cora said and Mrs.Hale shot her a dirty look. Cora rolled her eyes and just went up to her room. The music was still playing and it was making things more awkward and I continued to inch my way through the door but Derek's father saw me. 

“Oh no, you don't have to go. You can stay for dinner if you'd like”,Mr.Hale said. 

“Oh I'm sorry but I can't. My dad wants me home at a certain time so I'll have to pass. But maybe another time and it was nice seeing you guys. Bye Derek, see you in school”, I said and practically ran to my jeep. Of course it was all bullshit because my dad was pulling a double tonight but I just had to get out of there. It feels like we were caught with our tongues down each other's throats. 

*

When I got home all I could think of was Derek and his hands on my waist. I've never really been touched like that before. Like anytime I was at a party or something it was all so rough but Derek was very gentle with me. I don't even know why I care so much though. We're just friends and he was being a good friend by teaching me to slow dance. Its not like it meant anything, even if it did look a little odd. I felt like I should call Scott & tell him about what happened but I didn't really want to. I wanted to just keep this to myself. Its not like I can't have a life outside of Scott. Even if that life does involve intimate moments with Derek Hale. But those moments are strictly platonic so there's no need to tell Scott about it. I went to sleep that night with the weight of Derek's hands still on my waist. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution there's some underaged drinking so if you don't agree with that then I guess just don't read this chapter.  
> And Aiden is a complete asshole, sorry lol.  
> But Leave comments & suggestions.

Derek never brought up the awkward moment we were caught in and things got more awkward since we were always thrown together to hang out. Scott and Allison were finally going steady so he was spending his free time sucking face & making goo goo eyes. Isaac and Boyd both had part time jobs so majority of the time they were either too busy or too tired to hang. Which left Derek and I hanging around like two awkward teenage girls. Everything we did felt a little too intimate & not like we were just bros, just friends hanging out. Something as simple as pkaying video games felt like it had an underlying meaning to it, a different purpose. Part of me actually wanted it to be something extra because I guess I was just lonely. I guess I just wanted what Scott had with Allison seeing as those I've never been in a relationship before. So of course I'm going to think about it all the time & wonder what it would feel like. It doesn't mean I want to be with Derek, I'm just using our friendship to fill a void in my life.  
*  
“So Stilinski, who yah taking to Lydia's party tomorrow night? ”, Aiden said sliding into the seat next to me.  
“You know this isn't your table right? Like honestly, if you need me to I can draw you a map”, I said letting the sarcasm roll off me in giant waves.  
“Awwee you'd do anything for, wouldn't you Stilinski? ”, he said grinning and I rolled my eyes.  
“Dude you really are crazy”.  
“Aiden if you like Stiles then why don't you just ask him out? ”, Derek asked with a serious expression on his face and Boyd choked on the milk he was drinking.  
“Dude what the fuck? ”, Aiden said looking shocked.  
“I'm just trying to help. I mean, everyone knows you have a massive crush on him. All of this flirting is unnecessary”,Derek said.  
“Yea Aiden, don't be a pussy. Ask Stiles out”, Isaac added and I glared at him. Why was I always involved in these weird situations?  
“You know what, I think I'm gonna just go back to my table”. Just as Aiden was walking away, Scott and Allison came to sit at the table.  
“Dude you just missed what Derek did”, Isaac exclaimed and started telling all about how Derek came to my rescue. Which he didn't need to because I was not a damsel in distress. I'm basically a man and I didn't need Derek Hale's help to get rid of Aiden. I especially didn't need the warm smile he gave me while Isaac told Scott the story.  
*  
I knocked on Derek's door and waited for someone to open it. I keep trying to tell myself that we're just going to a halloween party and not on a date. We were just two guys, dressing up as little red riding hood and the wolf. I had on a red cape with no shirt so it could show off the abs I got from murdering myself every lacrosse practice. My black skinnies were tight around my butt but lose in the crotch area, so hopefully I can pick up a guy or girl tonight. And of course I had on my old black dirty converse, but no one was really gonna be looking at my feet. Suddenly the door opened and there was a young woman that I didn't recognize standing there. She obviously must be a Hale because she shared the eyebrow trait.  
“Hey, uh , is Derek ready? ”, I said and her eyebrows came together. She narrowed here eyes and then slowly looked me up and down. When her eyes finally got back up to my face, she let a smirk form on her lips.  
“Oh yes, you must be Stiles. Come on in”, she said gesturing me inside and I did as I was told. I stood awkwardly in the living room, looking around as if I never been here before while she sat down on the couch and continued studying me.  
“I'm Derek's older sister, Laura”,she clarified.  
“Oh yea, he has mentioned you a couple times”, I mumbled and she snorted.  
“Yeah whatever, but he's mentioned you alot”, she said and my head snapped up entirely too fast.  
“He mentions me? ”.  
“Oh yeaa , all the time. He calls me like every other day Stiles”, she replied wiggling her eyebrows. “You're a really good friend. But if you hurt him, then I'll have to hurt you”. Her expression turned serious just as Derek was walking down the stairs. When he came into view I had to remember to keep breathing. His face was done up in some really good makeup, like the type they use in movies and he looked like an actual werewolf. But he was shirtless, wearing nothing but some tight jeans with rips in them and old dirty shoes. Now whenever we showered in the locker room, I did my best to not look at him. But I was just caught offguard and the wind was knocked out of me. His abs and chest were sculpted and they looked hard as rocks. Their was fake blood and dirt painted on him and all I was thinking about is licking it off his abs. My mouth was salivating about the thought of how his skin would taste against my tongue when his voice took me away from my thoughts.  
“Laura what have you been telling him? ”.  
“Calm down little brother. I've been quiet as a mouse”, she said winking at me and getting up off the couch.  
“Where did you get the um face stuff? ”, I asked pretending as if I wasn't fighting a boner.  
“Laura did it”.  
“Yea that's what I go to school for and as you can see I'm very good at what I do. We had a showcase last week amd I've got a lot of emails and calls because of it”, she said gesturing to Derek and smiling. He rolled his eyes.  
“Way to toot your own horn Laura”, he said.  
“Where's the rest of the family? ”, I asked because I didn't need Cora or Peter coming down making this any more awkward for me. They say the brain is supposed to send messages, but obviously it isn't doing such a good job if I'm fighting this hard on internally and let's just say that my dick is winning this fight. But every movement that Derek does just makes his abs contract in such a beautiful way, it should be illegal. I should talk to my Dad about making that some sort of town law.  
“They're at Cora's dance recital. You ready to go? ”, said Derek.  
“No, not before you guys take pictures! ”, Laura squealed and we both groaned.  
*  
After taking dozens of awkward pictures like we were prom dates & not just two guys going to a party, we finally were on our way to Lydia's party. This party seemed like the only perk to being on the lacrosse team. Every guy or girl wanted to get with you and you get invited to all the cool parties. No wonder people do this sport shit for a living. I hadn't realized I was thinking out loud til I heard Derek laugh in the passenger seat.  
“Wow Stiles, you just really hate lacrosse”, he said.  
“Well yeah, I do. But Scott actually loves it & he's like my brother. We're joined at the hip and now he's spending a lot of time with Allison so lacrosse practice is the only time we get to see each other”. I saw him nod his head out the corner of my eye as if he understood and then he turned a little in my direction.  
“But that's not entirely fair to you. You're doing something you don't like doing. And don't you get lonely or um bored sometimes? ”. I felt him watching me and I knew this was all apart of something bigger but I wouldn't let myself think about it.  
“Of course I get lonely sometimes but I don't need to be dependent on Scott. Someday our lives are gonna separate us, so this is just like practice for that day. And at least there are some positives about being on the team. . . Besides, relationships are all about sacrifice”. He studied me a little while longer before turning back forward and snorting.  
“Stiles you have been watching way too many chick flicks”.  
“Ha ! Very funny Derek. That's actually being said by the guy who asked me if I ever get lonely. You're obviously lacking some testosterone”.  
“I think my adult body begs to differ”, he said with humor in his voice. I snuck a peek at his torso again & made it my mission to get a feel of those glorious abs.  
*  
The music was loud and it was kind of full but of course no one was complaining. Lydia doesn't invite just anyone to her parties so this way a privilege. When Derek and I entered she sauntered over with Jackson's arm tightly bound around her waist. They were dressed as the flinstones and Lydia's Wilma costume was fitting her in all the right places.  
“Welcome to my party boys, so glad you could make it”, she said flashing us a smile. She nudged Jackson and he rolled his eyes.  
“Yea ,what she said”, he said pretending to ignore us in favor of looking around the room and I laughed.  
“Ya know Jackson, you aren't as intimidating when you have your legs out”, I said winking and he snarled at me. I waved at Lydia and took Derek's hand to lead him through the crowd of dancing bodies. We ended up in the kitchen which was surprisingly not filled up with teenagers pressed over getting drunk. Derek walked over to lean against the counter like I did.  
“You know if we weren't at Lydia's party and you made that comment, Jackson would have kicked your ass”, he said smirking.  
“Yeah he would have tried, but I know you wouldn't have cut him”, I said looking up at him and his face softened.  
“You're right. I wouldn't have”. His fingers brushed against my knuckles on the counter and I felt a flutter in my stomach. Oh my god, I can not be getting butterflies right now. Derek and I are only friends. But there was this thing between us that we just didn't speak about. This thing that I liked entirely too much. It was like my brain was telling my mouth to say what my heart was feeling & I couldn't control it.  
“I know we've only known eachother for like a month, but I trust you”, I whispered looking up at him.  
“I want you to trust me”. He leaned in and rubbed his hands up my arms, looking me in my eyes as if he wanted to ask me something. But there was no time for confusing intimacies because Scott and Allison burst through the kitchen door and we jumped away from each other. Which earned us getting skeptical looks from both of them. Why is someone always interrupting us. We're always so close to saying what needs to be said.  
“I like your costumes, they're awesome”, said Allison trying to rip the awkward from the room.  
“Stiles came up with the idea, I just got my sister to make me look cooler than him”, Derek said smiling to ease the tension. I tried to avoid Scott's gaze because I knew he wasn't going to let this go.  
“Dude, you guys are a super couple. I think this is the best I've seen all night! ”, I said trying to better Scott up and it worked. He ducked his head and started smiling his crooked smile.  
“Really? ”, he said.  
“Yeah, you and Allison make a good superman and superwoman. You even got the little curl action in the front going on, way to dedicate to the holiday man”.  
“Thanks but Allison did the hair curl thing”. Allison flashed us her dimples and Scott stared at her like the dope he was.  
“Well if a girl shows dedication to halloween couple costumes, then she's a keeper”, Derek said winking at Scott which just made Allison's smile deepen.  
While we praised Scott and Allison, trying to get them not to bring up them walking in on us gazing in each other's eyes. Ethan and Danny walked in to get drinks and they were basically naked, except for their genitals being covered in fake leaves.  
“What are you guys supposed to be? ”, Scott asked with his eyebrows together in confusion.  
“Adam and Steve”, Ethan replied while wrapping his arm around Danny's waist and kissing him on the cheek.  
“Tryna make a statement I see? ”, I said smirking. Everyone already knew Ethan and Danny were together, although they never publicly said it. But from the moment I met them, I noticed the fire between them and I always wanted to experience that fire with someone.  
“Well I think its a nice statement”, Derek said looking directly at me. I stared back at him wondering why he directed that comment at me. Was he telling me that he was interested in guys? In me? Was he saying that he wanted to make a statement with me? Maybe I was just reading too deep into this unspoken dialogue. We must have been staring at each other for quite some time because I didn't even notice Isaac and Boyd cone into the kitchen. I didn't even notice the 6 pairs of eyes watching us watch each other; well not until Boyd decided to clear his throat and save the day.  
“Dude what is up with you two? ”, Isaac asked & Scott nodded in agreement.  
“I um , like the Mario & Luigi costume you guys are wearing”, I said gesturing to Isaac and Boyd and blatantly ignoring Isaac's question. Isaac and Boyd crossed their arms over their chests and narrowed their eyes at us. I felt Derek still looking at me but I avoided his and everyone else's eyes. Did Derek not realize that we have been caught red handed? Did he just not care?  
“Seriously Stiles, wassup with you guys? Is something wrong”, asked Scott and I just shrugged my shoulders. Why did he have to pick this time and place to become observant? If only I wasn't the designated driver, I could just get drunk to avoid all this scrutiny. Then Derek is still staring at me just making the situation worst. When Aiden burst into the kitchen drunk and being a loudmouth, only then did Derek look away from me.  
“Heeeey bitches ! What is up”, Aiden slurred staggering over towards me. Ethan sighed and Danny shook his head.  
“How many drinks have you had Aiden? ”, Ethan said. Aiden through an arm over my shoulder and planted a kiss on my cheek, I tried to pretend like I didn't see Derek stiffen when he saw it.  
“Man not enough, that's how many. How many drinks have you had Stiles? ”, he said turning his face to me.  
“Um none”.  
“Aiden I'm taking you home. I'm not going to let you ruin Lydia's party”, Ethan said walking towards us and Aiden jumped back behind me using me as a human shield.  
“Wait not yet, I need Stiles to tell me if he likes my costume or not”,Aiden said laughing at Ethan's angry face. I turned around and looked him over. He was wearing a robe, boxers, and some slippers.  
“Dude who are you even supposed to be? ”, I asked utterly confused.  
“Obviously, I'm Hugh Hefner. Wanna be one of my playboy bunnies baby? ”.  
“Okay, that's enough for you tonight. Come on Aiden”, said Ethan as he and Danny made their way toward him. Aiden leaned in towards me & tried to whisper but actually used his outside voice when he said: “You better not be cheating on me with the wolf”. Aiden & Ethan dragged him out and I tried to catch my breath. Everyone was just staring at looking shocked and Derek gave me an apologetic look. Why did Derek look so sorry? There isn't even anything between us, we're just friends for godsakes. We're not together, we aren't fucking. Screw Aiden for ruining everything and putting an end to this shit before it even started. I decided that I couldn't take everyone's eyes anymore so I half ran out of the kitchen, out if the front door briefly waving to Lydia, and out to my jeep. But of course Derek had to fucking follow me.  
“Stiles wait”, he yelled and I stopped running and turned towards him.  
“Oh hey, yeah I'm just gonna go. I'm not feeling too well”, I said unlocking the jeep door.  
“I'll leave with you”, he said walking towards me.  
“No really you stay. I should've worn a shirt, I'm already coming down with something”, I said fake coughing and jumping into the jeep. “You wouldn't mind catching a ride with Boyd right? Okay cool, bye! ”, and I sped off.  
*  
I was such a coward for running away but what was I supposed to do? I wasn't ready to come clean about the feelings I MIGHT have for Derek yet. Besides I've only known the dude for a month so my feelings obviously doesn't make sense. I'm probably just hallucinating and making a big deal out if everything he does because there is no way in hell that Derek has these same unsure feelings for me. It just isn't possible. So yeah he's handsome, intelligent, has a good taste in music and books, and enjoys my taste for the simpler things in life. Derek and I agreed on a lot of things and he challenged me and never let any of our super hero or tv show arguments slide. But I just came out last year, its not possible for me to find my prince charming this quickly. Oh god, prince charming? Derek was turning me into a Disney Character with a Tyler Perry twist. And the worst part is, I'm gonna have to talk to Scott about all this soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's mentions of rape and there's underaged drinking again.   
> But there's some fluff and Stiles comforts Derek :).  
> Leave comments & kudos pleaseee.

The days went by and I continued to avoid Derek. I just was tired of not feeling like myself. Everything was easier when I didn't have a massive crush on someone and I wasn't sure how they were feeling. I mean with Lydia, I always knew she wasn't the least bit interested in me. So it was easy to like her. But Derek, Derek's hard. Because if he does like me then things could go wrong when we're together and it'll ruin everyone's friendship. And if he ends up not liking me in that way, then I'll be fucking devastated. I'm not emotionally prepared for that kind of rejection. So I just said fuck it and everytime he tried to talk to me, I would always find an excuse. But it was before thanksgiving break when I realized that Derek had started to avoid me back. It shouldn't have made me upset because my childish punk ass started it first,but I guess I just liked the attention. I liked the millions of texts he would send me and how he tried to talk to me in lacrosse practice but I just didn't want his pity. I didn't want to hear him apologize and say that he was sorry but he couldn't be with me in that way. 

But I guess I deserved Derek's cold shoulder. However I knew something else had to be wrong because there was no warmth on his face or in his voice anymore. He walked around like a freaking zombie. In our English class he would just stare at the clock and he would always be ready to leave just one second before the bell rung. Anytime I tried to stop him in the hallway he would just give me this dark glare and walk away. I know that I can't be the only reason he's acting different. 

*

“So, do you know what's up with Derek? ”, I asked plopping down on Scott's bed. We had just ate thanksgiving dinner and I was staying the night the way I always did since my mom died. 

“Why do you care anyway? You've been avoiding him for weeks and you won't even talk to me about it”, Scott said pouting. 

“Yeah I know, but he's just been acting weird lately ”. I was avoiding Scott's eyes because I wasn't ready to speak about my crush on Derek out loud. 

“Stiles… Don't try to change the subject. Tell me what's going on between you two”. Scott was staring at me and his voice was pleading. I had this big lump in my throat like I was about to cry. Screw Derek Hale for taking all of my testosterone away from me and making me an emotional fucking mess. 

“I just, I just don't know anymore Scott”, I began. “Its like he was just a cool dude to add to our clique and then I had to be a stupid fuck and start to like him more than a friend”. Scott nodded his head as if he was telling me to continue. “Then we were always getting thrown together because everyone else was busy and he turned out to be something from a freaking Disney movie. And we were always having these moments that friends don't share, so idk if he really likes me or if I'm reading to much into it. Then that fucktard, Aiden, had to put me on blast in front of everyone and I just couldn't take it anymore. Derek makes my fucking emotions so out of wack and its just not fair. He seems all calm and collected like what the fuck. I'm stressing over this guy and I don't even know if he likes guys or not. And now he's acting all distant and dark and idk why and it bothers me so fucking much. He's avoiding me worse than I was avoiding him and I just want to make him feel better and I don't know how”. My heart had sped up while I was rambling so Scott let me catch my breath before he spoke. 

“Wow Stiles, you've got it bad”,Scott said kind of looking sorry for me. 

“Tell me something I don't know”, I mumbled. 

“Well you'll never know unless you try. You'll never know how Derek feels unless you talk to him and that maybe hard to do, considering the way he's acting. But you need to talk to him before your feelings drive you mad... And we all noticed that something is up with him but he won't talk about it. Maybe he just wants you to try a little harder”. 

“Who the fuck are you? You just went all Yoda on me dude”. Scott laughed a little and rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever man. Enough of the feelings. Let's get to the video games”.

* 

Christmas came and went. My dad & I spent it with the McCalls like we do every year. But tonight was New Years Eve and I was moping in bed while everyone else was out at Lydia's party. But it just felt wrong to go since Derek wouldn't be there. He looks as if he's gotten worst. There's always dark circles under his eyes and he's been very aggressive in lacrosse lately. Miss Blake is always looking at him funny & singling him out and asking him to stay after class. Which I don't understand because he still does his work and answers her stupid questions. He just looks as if he has a dark cloud following him around all the time. My phone chirped, taking me away from my thoughts. 

 

_**D: you busy?** _

 

Derek was texting me? Why now? For what? 

 

_**S: No. Are you?** _

_**D: No. I need a drink & to vent… if you don't mind. ** _

_**S: No I don't mind. Your place or mine ?** _

_**D: Mine… my family isn't here.** _

**_S:okay. Be there soon._  **

*

My dad was sleeping so I took his liqour from out of the cabinet and drove to Derek's. He opened the door and he still looked like a zombie but his face was darker than ever. There was so much pain in his eyes and I just wanted to hug him and let him know that I was there for him. 

I followed Derek up to his room trying to look cheerful to lighten the atmosphere. I threw my jacket and scarf in his closet then plopped down on his bed and he sat in his desk chair, just staring at me. It was awkward as usual so I forced a fake smile on my face. 

“So how's it going? ”, I said still smiling and he rolled his eyes. 

“This fake shit really isn't you Stiles”, he said crossing his arms over his chest and sitting back in his chair. He was glaring at me for some reason. He just looked angry, like he wanted to hurt someone and I hope that someone isn't me. 

“Yea true”. I pretended to keep my cool by shrugging my shoulders and taking a swig of the whiskey and then passing it to him. 

“Where did you get this from anyway? ”, he asked after drinking some and then handing it back to me. 

“Its my Dad's but he knows I don't like him drinking”. I took a sip and then passed it back. 

“What are you, his wife? ”, he joked but their was venom in his words. 

“No. My mom was but now that she's dead someone's gotta watch after him”, I snapped. 

“Sorry… I didn't know. You never told me… ”, he said staring at the bottle of whiskey in his hands. 

“Its whatever man”, I said waving my hand at him. “But I'm here and we're drinking. So now its time for you to vent”. He passed me the drink after he took a sip but he remained silent. He started looking uncomfortable in his seat and his eyes started wandering all around the room. 

“Derek you know you can trust me right? I got your back”. Still silence. “Dude , you can't keep it in. That's not healthy”. I sipped on the whiskey but I kept it in my hands. He wasn't getting any until he told me what was wrong with him. 

“Don't call me dude, Stilinski”, he mumbled. 

“Oh wow it speaks! ”. But still silence. I waited a couple of minutes before taking a deep breath. “Look, I'll tell you something about me and then you'll tell me whats wrong with you. Deal? ”.

“Deal”, he said nodding his head. 

“Okay so um...Last year I kinda had a thing with Aiden”. Derek's eyes got wide and his expression was no longer dark but very surprised. 

“What?! ”.

“Yeah , I don't know how it happened because he's a jerk. I guess it was just my teenage hormones. But we were paired up for a chemistry project and then we just made out one day. Then we went from making out to groping, and then groping to like actual fucking… I mean, the sex was good I guess. But he was still a complete ass afterwards, he acted as if he hated me around other people. Then later he would come to my house and apologize and physically make it up to me. At first I didn't really care because it was just sex but then I wanted to come out and he didn't so we just stopped it… I never even told Scott until after I came out and he still didn't tell Isaac or Boyd about Aiden and I.So I guess that's the reason why Aiden is always harassing me and stuff”. Derek's facial expression was the same throughout my story. At least he didn't look angry anymore. 

“Stiles why would you let him treat you like that? ”, Derek asked and I shrugged my shoulders. 

“I was a stupid teenage boy who didn't know any better. But I'm not like that anymore”. I drunk some more whiskey and then handed it to Derek. 

“Hmm.. Well I guess, its my turn then”, he said after he gulped down some whiskey. “I just don't know which thing to tell you first”. So Derek was dealing with many things and I was the asshole who was too wrapped up in my own emotions to notice. 

“Well how bout you tell me what's going on in Miss Blake's class. Are you failing or something? She just always looks at you funny and you seem like you hate being in there”. Derek shook his head and took another sip of the liqour. 

“No, its not that”. He was looking down at the bottle again. This must be really bad. 

“Then what is it? ”. He took another gulp of the almost empty whiskey and handed it to me. 

“You're gonna need a drink for this”. I began drinking and Derek began talking. “She tried to fuck me”, he said calmly and of course I choked on the whiskey. 

“Dude, what the fuck? ”, I said trying to stop coughing.

“Sorry”, he mumbled just watching me. “But yeah, she wants me to have sex with her. She keeps saying how she fell in love with me when she first saw me. And she said that if I don't have sex with her, she'll tell everyone I raped her”. I was furious. Who the fuck did Miss Blake think she was? Stupid bitch just trying to use Derek. 

“Derek are you serious? ”.

“Why the fuck would I make this shit up Stiles! ”, he shouted standing up. 

“Der , you know I didn't mean it like that. I'm just in shock okay. But I got your back and we can do something about this. My dad's the sheriff remember ”. I was trying to trigger my inner Scott and be the voice of reason. But I really just wanted to rip Miss Blake's throat out with my teeth. 

“Yeah I know Stiles, sorry. ”, he said sitting down next to me on his bed. “Allison saw her though. The day before christmas break, she made me stay after class again. And she was tryna touch on me when Allison walked in. I just hope that she didn't get the wrong idea. Because im not that type of boy you know. I'm not the type to just jump at things because someone's trying to threaten me. I have more pride than that”. We were sitting very close to eachother now and I felt his body heat. He's always been so warm. 

“Derek, Allison is a smart girl okay. If you just talk to her about it, I'm sure she'll believe you. And then I can drive you guys to the station myself. I promise”. I was giving him my best, ‘i got your back like chiroprac’ look and a small smile formed on his lips. Yay , Stilinski 1 , Stupid Bitch Miss Blake 0!

“You're right. I'll talk to her and hopefully she'll be understanding. But yeah, this whole situation is just crazy. There's some sick people in this world… And there's still one more thing. Maybe you should drink the rest of the bottle”. And so I did. I tossed the bottle on the floor and then grabbed his hand. Wow this liqour is making me very confident. 

“Its okay Der, you can tell me. You can trust me”, I said rubbing my thumb over top of his hand. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. 

“My dad... He's dying. He has cancer in his brain”. That's when my heart dropped because my mom died from cancer in her lungs. And to see your parent just diminish right in front of your eyes, is the worst thing possible. 

“How long have you known? ”, I whispered. 

“He's known for some time now and he didn't want to worry us, but now the tumor in his brain has become malignant. And its spreading aggressively and he's dying. My sisters and mom are with him in a hospital a couple towns over. Apparently they are the best doctors over there but yet my father is still fucking dying and its not fucking fair Stiles!”.He started to shout and cry and I let him because I understood. Because it was nothing else we could do. “They're just sitting there, taking all my mom's goddamn hard earned money and pretending to help him. My father is a good man and its not fair! He can't leave us, we need him. I need him”. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and brought him close to me, hugging him. His forehead was on my shoulder and he was crying and it broke my fucking heart. I never wanted to see him like this. 

“Its gonna be okay Der. Its gonna be alright. But first it will suck and it will ruin everything for you. Then you'll find a way to cope, you'll find a way to not let it hurt so much anymore”. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me tighter. 

“I don't know what I'm gonna do Stiles”, he said sniffling. 

“Its okay Der. You don't have to do anything now. Just let it all out, I got you Der.I'm here for you”. I started absentmindedly carding my fingers through his hair and I heard him sigh and his shoulders relaxed so I didn't stop. I scratched at his scalp and ran my fingers through his hair until he stopped sniffling. He pulled away from me and wiped the tears off of his face. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. 

“Stiles , thank you”, he said grabbing my hand. 

“You don't need to thank me Der”, I mumbled. 

“Okay… I um, I like it when you call me Der”. I smiled a little as I felt his thumb rubbing over top of my hand. 

“Then I'll keep calling you that”.

“Stiles”. I opened my eyes and he was staring at me, the way he did in Lydia's kitchen at her Halloween party. My heart stopped for a second and my eyes widened when he moved in closer. His face just inches from mine. 

“Derek, what are you… ”. He put his hands on either side of my face still staring me in my eyes. 

“You know what that bottle of whiskey reminds me of? ”, he asked tracing my lips with his thumb and my heart was beating so loud I'm pretty sure he could hear it. But I shook my head no at his question. “Your eyes… You have whiskey colored eyes”.

“Um thanks I guess”. He was still holding my face and I felt his breath against my lips. 

“Stiles”.

“Yes? ”.

“Can I kiss you? ”, he asked. Derek must be drunk but either way I didn't give a fuck. HELL YES HE CAN KISS ME. 

“If you want”, I whispered and that small smile formed on his lips again. He leaned in and ever so gently pressed his lips to mine a couple of times. Then he took my bottom lip in his mouth, sucking on it and my heart stuttered. My hands immediately went up to his hair because where the fuck else should I put them? And when he licked my bottom lip, I parted my mouth so that his tongue could wiggle in. 

I Stiles Stilinski, was in Derek's room and making out with him. He put his hand on my waist and I slid down the bed a little and he hovered over me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and brought him closer to me. I wanted this moment to last because Derek didn't touch me the way Aiden did. Derek's touch had conviction and I wanted to be his every belief, his every opinion. 

He started kissing along my jaw and neck,and i heard myself moan his name. I reached around and grabbed his butt and then he moaned my name. 

“Derek”

“Stiles”

“Derek”

“Fuck Stiles”. And we continued like that, saying each other's names between kisses. “Stiles, please don't go. Please stay here with me”, he said against my lips.

“Okay”. I wouldn't have gone even if he wanted me to. He didn't need to be by himself. He needed someone to emotionally support him and tonight I would be that person. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed these two chapters. The next two should be up by next week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo I'm so so so so sorry that this update is late but I got busy dealing with things & prom. 
> 
> Also im trying to give the right amount of fluff without being cliché or making you guys puke, so I hope its the right amount. 
> 
> I like writing Derek using his words because it just makes the fic so much better. 
> 
> But I hope everyone enjoys , I apologize for any mistakes and if some are really bad could you commemt below please.

When I woke up Derek was already awake and was playing in my hair. 

“Goodmorning”, he mumbled. I sat up and stared at him, waiting for him to mention anything about last night. But he didn't,instead he stared back, giving me the look (the look being the look he gave me when we were in Lydia's kitchen). 

“Derek, I like you”, I blurted out and he smiled. 

“Okaay, I like you too”.

“No dude. I mean like I've got some serious feels for you and its not okay. Last night wasn't okay”. His eyebrows knitted together and he pouted a little. He face was a mixture of confusion and hurt. 

“I don't understand what you're trying to say Stiles”.

“I'm saying that last night you were drunk and vulnerable. I didn't want our first kiss to result from you crying on my shoulder. I felt like I took advantage of you a little bit and its not fair. Especially since I've been acting childish and ignoring you since Halloween”.

“Stiles, I've been wanting to kiss you since I first met you. And I understand why you were avoiding me. I mean if you would've just talked to me then you would have known that I feel the same way that you do”. He tried to move closer to me but I sternly shooked my head and backed away. 

“Derek, no. There is no way possible that you feel the way I feel. Dude I'm like in fucking love with you and I just met you early October. It doesn't make sense but you're all I fucking think about and when you look at me, I feel like I mean something. Not like I'm just another human being on this Earth. You look at me like I'm the reason the Earth is still functioning, like my very existence can make or break our world. And when you fucking touch me, there's alarms that go off in the bottom of my stomach telling me that I am somehow in love with you. I'm in love with you and I pray to God that this will last forever because I don't want to stop feeling like this. I don't want to stop loving you, I don't want you to stop looking at me or touching me...Derek I just love you okay and you can't feel the same way. Because life doesn't work that way”. I had finally manned up and told Derek how I felt and now I regretted it. Why couldn't I just be selfish sometimes? I wanted him so badly, I deserved someone like him. Yet he's here telling me he likes me and I'm pushing him away because he might not feel exactly the same. I'm such a fucking idiot. 

“Stiles look at me”, Derek said. I raised my eyes to his face and here I was again, trying not to fucking cry. “Stiles I know for a fact that I feel the same way. I know for a fact that I'm in love with you too and that I want to be with you more than anything”.

“How do you know for sure? ”, I said. I was searching his eyes, looking for some sign of truth in them. I was still sort of broken from Aiden so I didn't know if I believed him. 

“I just know Stiles”. I shook my head. Did he not realize that was the most cliché thing he could say right now? 

“Derek, thats not a enough. I don't want to get hurt again”. He sighed and then his expression got serious. 

“Do you really want to know? ”, he asked and I nodded my head. “I know that I have those same exact feelings for you because I've never felt this way about anyone before. Well not a guy... I'm not gay Stiles”. I almost choked on the breath I was holding. 

“What? ”, I whispered. 

“Yeah, I've never been attracted to any male before. But when I saw you, idk it was just as if no one else really mattered. I was physically drawn to you and then I fell deeper when I actually got to know you. I'm physically, emotionally, and mentally in love with you and no it does not make sense at all. I don't understand how or why but I know that I love you. I love loving you because you always have my back and I can trust you. Even when you weren't comfortable being around me and I was shutting everyone out, you still came when I needed you and you didn't need a reason. Stiles, I fucking love you okay and that's all that should matter. I don't want anyone else but you. The idea of being with anyone but you repulses me. And I know we're young and everyone is gonna call this puppy love but I know what I feel for you. I am in love with you Stiles Stilinski”. I was literally blushing from head to toe. Derek's words kept repeating over & over in my head and I was in shock. Derek never even looked at a guy sexually but he looked and fell for me. 

“Those sound like wedding vows”, I said smiling and he smiled back with relief washing over his face. He took my face in his hands and placed a kiss on on my lips. 

“Don't ever doubt my feelings for you Stiles. . . and my wedding vows are gonna be waay better than that”.

*

Derek eventually talked to Allison and I,staying true to my word, drove them to the station. It turns out that apparently Derek wasn't the only boy Miss Blake threatened and Jennifer Blake wasn't even her real name. She was wanted in 3 other states for fraud. She knew that Derek's family had money and she planned to blackmail him just like she did other teenage boys in the other states. She was just really crazy and money hungry I guess. 

Unfortunately Derek's father passed away in the middle of February. But Derek stepped up for his mom and sisters, being the emotional support they needed. And I stepped up for him because he didn't need to deal with grief on his own like I had to do. He was better than me dealing with death. He just accepted it and he was happy that his father didn't have to suffer anymore. He understood that everybody has their own time to be alive and his time was up. 

We were back hanging out as friends but I didn't want to pursue a relationship so soon after all the things he had to deal with. Everyone of course called us out on it. Even Lydia told us to, “Cut the crap and just get married already”. Scott and Allison on the other hand told us to take our time and those two progressed really fast in their relationship. The only person that seemed to have negative thoughts was of course Aiden. He always gave us dirty looks in the halls but of course it didn't bother either of us. We were too into each other to care. 

* 

Early March 

“One day can I count all of your moles? ”, Derek asked. We were cuddled up on the couch in my living room watching a movie but I could never focus when Derek's arms are around me. 

“If that's what you want. I don't know why you like them so much”.

“Stiles I love everything about you”. I turned my face to his and it always feels too good to be true. But I like this feeling when we're together so I leaned in and kissed him. Each kiss that we share is always different. They all have a different purpose and they all feel entirely unique. Who knew that pushing your lips to another person's lips would feel like this. I know that no one would be able to mimic Derek's kisses, no matter how hard they tried. This time Derek kissed I love you into my mouth and down my throat for my entire body to feel how sure he is about me. I was kissing forever and always back into his mouth when I heard my father clear his throat at the door. Derek and I both jumped up and I ended up elbowing him in his ribs. I shot Derek an apologetic look and then turned to face my father. We've been trying to keep our relationship a secret until the summer because everything is less stressful in the summer. Also because I didn't want Derek to have to add being faithful to me to his list of things to do. He still has to try to keep his sad family together and to ignore the looks of everyone in school because news of Derek's crazy life spread fast in this town. My dad cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Stiles are you going to introduce Derek as your boyfriend? ”, he asked. I glanced at Derek who looked hella calm with a smug smile on his face. Of course I was the only one freaking out. I never told my Dad about my sexuality because I didn't think it mattered, and I hadn't told him about Aiden because he might have shot him or something. 

“My boyfriend? ”, I squeaked because I didn't know what the fuck else to say. He was supposed to be working right now! 

“Hi Mr.Stilinski, you know me right? Yeah Derek Hale, a.k.a Stiles' boyfriend”, Derek said extending his hand with that same stupid grin on his face and my dad shook his hand. I was internally freaking out and Derek was not sticking to our agreement. 

“Nice to meet you Derek. Tell your parents you'll be staying for dinner”. My dad turned to walk upstairs so he could change out of his uniform. Meanwhile I was still internally freaking the fuck out. 

“Breathe Stiles. You're gonna pass out before dinner”, Derek said smirking. I snapped out of my internal freak out because it finally hit me. Derek, my not so secret boyfriend, would be having dinner with my father and me. Wow great, just fucking great. 

 

Dinner consisted of one large meat lovers pizza and one large veggie pizza because Dad didn't know if Derek ate meat and didn't bother to just ask. Conversation flowed pretty easily with my dad asking the normal questions about school, lacrosse, and Derek's family. Then everything got serious once the last slice of pizza was devoured. 

“So Stiles, why is it that you never told me about Derek? Or how about the fact that you're interested in guys? But the second one was pretty obvious to me. I picked up on the signs. However the first, i had to hear through the grapevine”, my dad said sitting back in the chair and eyeing me. I took a deep breath and just thought, ‘oh well fuck it, he already caught us sucking face’.

“Well with everything Derek has been dealing with, we thought-”, I started off saying until Derek caught me off with his pizza greased hand raised in the air. 

“No Stiles, YOU thought it was a good idea to keep this on the low”, he said and I was baffled. 

“But Derek you-”. And again I was cut off. 

“But nothing. You didn't want me to feel pressured and you wanted to take care of me and I understood that. So I just went with it okay. No matter how much I want to hold your hand in the halls and kiss you goodbye when we have to go our separate ways, I don't. I stop myself because I know you want to just be here for me and not put too much on my plate. But this whole ‘arrangement’ sucks”. My father was watching us with both eyebrows raised and a smirk on his face. 

“You should have just said something. I just thought this would be easier. . . We don't have to keep it a secret anymore if you want”. Derek was just drinking his tall glass of water with one eyebrow raised at me. 

“You boys were never a secret anyways. Everyone in this town sees the way you too look at each other. Couldn't keep it a secret if your life depended on it”, my dad says getting up from his seat. I instantly relaxed because obviously this awkward talk was over with. 

“Wait Mr.Stilinski”, Derek said and I got tense again. Derek had this serious determined look on his face and my father looked as curious as I felt. “I am utterly infatuated with your son sir. I love him more than lacrosse, more than running in the woods on a crisp morning. I love Stiles more than getting an A on a test that I thought I was going to fail, I love him more than 90's cartoons and old school rap. I love him and this is more than just puppy love okay? My mom told me that you'll know when someone is enough for you, when someone is your last love because you don't even want to dream of being with someone else. Stiles is enough for me Mr.Stilinski and although he may still doubt it, I love him okay. I love him and I'm going to take care of him, whether he likes it or not”. 

Derek just ended his speech by taking another drink of water as if he did not just spit poetry about his love for me, to my fucking father. My father who shares my same shocked expression because we both had not been expecting that. I didn't think Derek had it in him. He basically sounded like he was asking my Dad if he could take my hand in marriage; and from the look on his face I'm pretty sure he would oblige. But all in all, Derek was right. There was still a part of me that doubted his love because life isn't a freaking disney movie. I kind of felt like a dick because I knew that it would take more than Derek telling my father he loves me for me to fully believe it. But I'm not that type. I'm a realist, not a hopeless romantic. 

“Wow son. I uh, I believe you. And I trust you have his best interest at heart”. And with that my dad squeezed Derek's shoulder and raised his eyebrows at me before going upstairs. Something in my stomach fluttered when my dad called Derek ‘son’. Like we have already been together for five years and my dad has accepted him as family. My chest tightened because I wanted that story book ending so bad. But I knew I wasn't going to get it. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution: THERE IS SO MUCH FLUFF YOU WILL PROBABLY PUKE ! 
> 
> Side Note: I don't know much about lacrosse so I apologize if my description is up to par. 
> 
> Also , sorry for it being a couple days late. I've been extremely busy but hopefully this chapter will suffice. 
> 
> Anyways , hope you guys enjoy . Leave kudos and comments pleaseeeeee :)

I think all intelligent people have a condition where they don't notice social signs as well as an average human being. Because here I was, on the lacrosse team and still managed to be number 2 academically in my junior class. I would be number one, but God created an angel named Lydia Martin and let her walk the Earth. Now I know just like everyone on the planet knows that Lydia is not only insanely smart but also out of this world attractive. But that isn't why I silently worship the ground she walks on. Its mostly because she manages to be beautiful, intelligent, well dressed, and still put up with that douche Jackson and all his douche friends. But Lydia and everyone else must have thought I was a social idiot because it took me a while to catch onto the signs. The signs being how irrevocably Derek was in love with me. 

* 

A week after Derek professed his love for me to my father, we had a lacrosse game and both Scott and I was starting. Coach tried to feed us some bullshit about how he has been watching our fall practices up until now and he thinks we're ready to give the bench a rest. But the truth of the matter is that Ethan got sick,(some stomach virus or something), and Danny was staying home to take care of him. Scott of course was absolutely thrilled to be stepping out on the field, I on the other hand valued my life so I wasn't so pumped because lacrosse is a death trap. Especially when we're playing our rival school, ForrestTown High. 

*

Everyone was bustling around the locker room getting ready for the game and I was just trying to stay levelheaded. Scott was happily chattering along with Isaac and Boyd while I was trying to avoid Derek's worried gaze. He probably sensed my internal freak out but I have every right to freak out. Especially since my father decided to take off of work for this stupid game and everyone takes this sport so seriously. So if we lose this game to our rival school because of me, Jackson's gonna have my throat in his trophy case. 

After Coach told us some confusing speech and compared us to peacocks we all ran out to the field with the crowd in the bleachers cheering for us. Jackson ran past me but not before smacking my helmet and saying, “You better not fuck this up Stilinski”. That only made my nerves worse. 

Actually playing in the game was easier than I thought it would be and Scott played like a pro. He knew all the plays and rules of the game but I never paid attention in practice so I barely knew what was going on at the time. But I had speed and cleverness on my side so it was easy to not get tackled to the ground every time someone threw me the ball. 

We were in the last quarter of the game with 15 seconds left on the clock. Jackson was looking pretty ticked off because both teams were putting up a fight and we were tied 0-0. Coach called timeout and then we all huddled together. 

“Okay so here's how this shit's gonna go”,Jackson said wiping sweat from his from his forehead. “We're gonna start in like a zigzag line with me being the start of the line and it'll end mid field okay”. He was using a dry erase board to illustrate his plan and this was the only time I felt respect for Jackson. Although he was a douche, he was a passionate douche that loved lacrosse more than life. And probably more than Lydia. “We'll all start running and then I'll throw to McCall, McCall to Lahey, and then Lahey to Greenberg. Stilinski you'll be midfield and your ass better pay the fuck attention because when Greenberg throws to you, you need to immediately take off. Run like you've got wolves chasing after you”. He was speaking as if his whole life was riding on this one game so I just nodded my head instead of making a rude remark. “Derek, Boyd, and Aiden will be right in front of you. And they'll knock down any of those ForrestTown fuckers that try to get between you and the goal”. Everyone look excited at the idea except for me. I didn't want to fuck this up. “Can you handle this Stilinski? ”, Jackson asked. 

“Yeah , yeah I can”, I said nodding my head. 

“Then let's rip these fuck boys a new asshole! ”, Aiden shouted and everyone cheered running off to the field. 

“Its okay, you're quick. You'll make the goal and I'll make sure no one touches you”, Derek whispered against my sweaty temple before pressing a kiss there and running onto the field. 

It was as if everything slowed down and had gone quiet. The only thing I could hear was my heartbeat pounding against my chest. Scott turned around and beamed at me and Isaac just gave me a thumbs up. Then when the whistle blew everyone took off running and I jogged in place waiting for my moment. Jackson threw the ball across to Scott who then threw to Isaac. Isaac jumped over someone that tried to tackle him and then threw to Greenberg who surprisingly caught it with ease. Greenberg made it look like he was running towards the goal until he got close and threw me the ball. I stuck my lacrosse stick in the air and once I felt the impact of the ball hit the net in the stick, I took off running. Derek, Aiden, and Boyd were running right in front of me knocking the ForrestTown players out my way just like Jackson said they would. ‘Don't think, just run’, is what I repeated to myself over and over again. I put all my energy into making my feet move until I got close to the goal. Then I faked right, spun around to avoid some big guy that looks like he eats steroids for every meal. And with a flick of my rest, I threw the ball in the goal just as the timer went out. It didn't register in my brain that I scored the winning goal until I was being carried on the shoulders of the team to the locker room. My dad and Miss McCall were cheering in the stands and I waved at them like a two year old. When we got to the locker room everyone was praising me, even coach gave me a pat on the back and Jackson nodded at me with a smirk on his face. If he wasn't such a douche then I would consider being his friend. But he is so, naww. 

*

“And here comes the man of the hour”, Scott said as I walked up to the lunch table. I sat my sloppy joe down and batted Isaac's hand away. 

“Dude I didn't eat breakfast so this sloppy joe is all mine. And are you seriously wearing a scarf right now? ”.

“It looks good on me”,Isaac said. 

“Dude unless you're hiding a hickey you cannot wear that scarf, its against the rules”,Scott said pretending to be serious. 

“Yeah man. I'm sorry but you can't sit with us”, I added jokingly. Derek & Boyd just laughed, shaking their heads. 

“Ha ha, very funny”, Isaac said rolling his eyes and went back to eating his lunch. He had some gourmet pasta shit today that I'm pretty sure a cheerleader gave him because ever since we all made the team, him and Boyd received a lot of gifts. 

“But seriously Stiles you were like flash last night and that spin move you did was so awesome. I think Jackson was impressed”, Scott said and I pinched his dimple. 

“Awwe Scotty, you're making me blushing”, I said pretending to coo. 

“Seriously Stiles no one knew you had it in you”,Derek added after swallowing a piece of his sandwich. Isaac and Boyd nodded in agreement and I just shrugged my shoulders. I just was focused on my sloppy joe. 

Derek scrunched up his nose at the way I ate my sandwich like a lion devouring his prey. But instead of blood coming down the sides of my mouth it was sloppy joe sauce. I stuck my tongue out at him and continued eating. I noticed him stiffen at something behind me and then Aiden was sliding his body into the chair next to me. 

“Hey boys”, he said and everyone just looked at him with a confused expression. Well except for Derek, he glared. “You looked pretty good last night Stilinski. Keep playing like that and you'll barely be on the bench”.

“Umm thanks”, I said in between bites of my sloppy joe. Then Aiden took a napkin and wiped the sauce off the side of my mouth. Derek literarly growled and his glare darkened. I turned to Scott, wide eyed & gave him the ‘dude what the actual fuck’ look. Scott's face mimicked mine and he just shrugged his shoulders, but of course Aiden ignored all of that. 

“Soo you guys going to prom? ”, Aiden asked casually as if we were best fucking friends. 

“Uh , Boyd and I are going with two cheerleaders and Scott's going with Allison”,Isaac said. 

“What about you Stiles? ”,Aiden asked and I almost choked on my sandwich. 

“What about me? ”, I said glancing at Derek who was still glaring at Aiden. 

“Are you going to prom Stiles? ”.

“Uh , I haven't really thought about it”.

“Well do you wanna go with me? ”, Aiden asked all serious and ignoring Derek's glare. 

“Dude what? ”. Where the fuck is Ethan to save the day? 

“Come on Stiles, it'll be fun and I promise I won't drink. I know how to have a good time without alcohol”. The blatant disrespect of this dude. Everyone knows about Derek and I , yet he's sitting here asking me to prom right in front of him. He leaned in closer and put his hand on the back of my neck. “We could even do some things afterwards. Ya know, how we used to? ”. Before I could even respond and tell Aiden how we were a mistake that was never ever going to happen again, Derek was leaping across the table and attacking Aiden. And if anyone asks, no I did not sit there and finish my sloppy joe while watching Derek's fist pound Aiden's face. *

Derek walked away from the fight with bruised knuckles and a swollen cheek. Aiden had a black eye and a busted lip. The fight infuriated both Coach and Jackson. They were mad because teammates were supposed to stick together and all that over bull crap. Then sweet angel Danny calmed the mood by saying, “Hey we can't help it if Stiles is a hot piece of ass”. That kind of lessened Coach's anger so he got their suspension decreased to only 3 days. 

 

“Derek I'm not a damsel in distress and we are not in a disney movie”, I said while massaging his hand. I had came over his house after school to surprise him since he was so upset about the fight. His mom wasn't even upset, she was happy that he fought for what he loved. 

“Yeah I know Stiles. He's just such an ass”. He was laying back on his bed with an arm across his face and I was sitting beside him. “But that's no excuse, I shouldn't have let him get me to that point”. He sat up and pulled me onto his lap. I pressed our foreheads together and he smiled. “I love you so much Stiles”, he whispered. You would think that him blacking Aiden's eye, the guy who treated me like pure shit, would be enough to make me fully believe it. But it was hard for me to believe that someone like Derek would feel this way about me. I was more convinced that I had passed out from lacrosse practice and been in a coma. And all this stuff between Derek and I was one long ass dream. But instead of voicing what I was thinking, I kissed him instead. Kissing was easier than believing that behind these kisses was Derek, pouring his heart out with every little thing he did for me. 

*

“Stiles, wake up son! Come downstairs, you've gotta see this”,my Dad shouted banging on my room door. I rolled over on my bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and glanced at the clock. It read 10:13 and I groaned. I don't get up until 12 on saturdays. “Stiles don't you hear all this?! Come downstairs! ”, my dad exclaimed. I ran downstairs and joined my father on the porch. I watched the scene in confusion. 

Our school band was marching down the street in front of our house, playing the instrumental to New Edition's , If It Isn't Love. The marching band and cheerleaders were right behind the band, doing choreography to the song. Behind them im two convertibles, which had to belong to Jackson's parents, were the lacrosse team. They were singing the lyrics to the song using megaphones and they were kind of off key. But it was adorable to watch Danny and Isaac try to keep everyone on beat. 

“Dad what the hell is going on, is this even legal? ”, I said in shock. This had Derek written all over it. My dad put his arm over my shoulder and just gave me a big smile. 

“Its legal today”. Right behind the two convertibles was Derek's two sisters holding a banner and Derek was behind them both on a motorcycle. 

“Dad I love him, I love him , I love him so freaking much”, I repeated. How did he even get everyone to agree to all of this? 

The marching, singing, and music suddenly stopped. Derek's sisters turned towards me so that I could see what was written on the banner. In big red letters it said: IF I COULD CHOOSE ANYONE TO GO TO PROM WITH, I'D CHOOSE YOU! WILL YOU CHOOSE ME TOO? ♡. And of course, silent tears started falling down my cheeks. I freaking love him man. I wiped my tears away and gave Derek a huge smile. He hopped off the motorcycle and smiled back before using a megaphone to talk. By this time all of our neighbors were standing on their porches watching the scene unfold. 

“Stiles? ”, he said. 

“Yeah? ”, I yelled back. 

“Baby ,will you go to prom with me? ”, he asked. The whole street was quiet waiting for my answer and I pretended to mull it over. 

“Oh my god Stilinski! ”, Aiden yelled. 

“Just say yes already, I've got shit to do! ”, Jackson added which got everyone laughing. 

“You know this is all a bit much Derek, all you had to do was ask”, I shouted over the laughter and it died down. 

“Yeah well you should know by now, that I'm a bit much”, Derek said into the megaphone and I laughed again. 

“So is it a yes or a no Stilinski? ”, Jackson shouted back. I took a deep breath and took in the scene before me. Derek just continued to make me fall deeper in love with him every goddamn day. 

“Its a yes! ”, I shouted and everyone cheered and clapped, including the neighbors. Scott and Isaac whistled when Derek walked up to the porch to give me a passionate kiss. My dad gave me my converse and jacket when we were done. 

“Go for a ride with him. I'll see you later kiddo”, he said. I gave my dad a big hug before I let Derek pull me towards the motorcycle. 

“When did you get this? ”, I asked in awwe. It was a vibrant red. 

“Laura got a camaro so she gave me this for christmas”, he said shrugging his shoulders and handing me a helmet. It didn't matter how ridiculous I must look because I was still in my night clothes and had bed hair. It didn't matter because Derek was amazing and I loved him. 

“You're amazing you know that right? This was amazing”, I said against his back with my arms wound tightly around his waist. 

“If that was amazing, just wait until I propose”, he replied and then started the motorcycle. We took our little parade through the streets of the town and when it was time for everyone to leave, we still drove on. The silence between us had so much meaning, the wind sang a song just for us. We rode for hours until Derek decided to stop at the overlook. 

“I love you Der”, I said against his neck. He had me in a tight embrace but he tightened his arms around me anyway. 

“I love you too Stiles. So much that it doesn't make sense”, he whispered back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed these two chapters. The next two will be the last :(. But I'll try to keep adding fluff and not disappoint. 
> 
> Also , can someone tell me how to add pictures becuase I've seen pictures, artworks, and gifs in other fics but I can't manage to do it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I am so so sorry for the wait. I got busy with school, my friends, and plain old laziness. But here it is nonetheless. The next chapter will be the last and it will be the epilogue. It should be posted next week. I wanted to post both chapters at the same time but I feel like I have made you guys wait long enough. So I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Leave comments and kudos pleaseeeee!

If anyone took prom serious , it definitely had to be Lydia. When she found out that Derek and I were going to prom, she just easily inserted herself into my love life with Allison at her side. 

 

“I'm coming , just hold your horses !”, I said running downstairs and nearly falling down the steps. I opened the front door and Lydia pushed her way inside barely glancing at me with Allison following her, who flashed me a dimpled smile. No wonder Scott was such a big dope when she was around; those dimples immediately took away any negative feelings I had about being woken up early on a saturday. But I was still confused because its not like Lydia and Allison showed up at my house very often (very often meaning never, as in this was the first time). “So um, what are you guys doing here? ”, I asked rubbing a hand through my hair. 

“I already cleared it with the Sheriff and he said he gave you money to go find a suit”, Lydia stated and not asked finally turning to look in my direction. 

“Uh , yeah. But I was just gonna go rent one or something. Its not a big deal”, I said shrugging. That was apparently the wrong thing to say because Lydia actually looked at me now, her death glare looking me straight in my eyes. 

“Not a big deal! Stiles this man has asked you to the prom in the most extravagant way possible and you're going to let him escort you to prom in a secondhand suit! Without me, you are a lost cause. Its bad enough that he didn't ask you in the beginning of the year so you could have gotten something made, but I guess we can do that on your wedding day”. She waved a hand towards the stairs, gesturing for me to get dress but I was flabbergasted. 

“Our wedding? ”, I stammered. She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips while Allison snickered in the background. 

“Yes Stiles, I'm 99% sure you and Derek are going to get married. And I'm infallible. So go get dressed, I'm tired of standing around”. I stood at the bottom of the steps thinking it over while Lydia gave me a look that said, ‘well what the fuck are you waiting for’. Lydia terrified me and I felt like she and Allison were going to make me a human Ken doll. But they both had great fashion sense, so maybe they could make me look like a hunk. 

“Fine, I'll agree to this shopping trip but on one condition”, I said trying to sound stern. Lydia's face scrunched up as if it physically pained her to compromise with me. “You have to make me look good. I mean like finger looking good, I wanna look like sex on a stick. So good, it'll take his breath away and we might end up spending prom in the hospital”.

“Oh wow”, Allison said giggling from her place on the couch and Lydia rolled her eyes. 

“Done. But I have another condition… Absolutely NO PLAID”, she said glaring at my pajama bottoms. 

“Ughh fine”, I said stomping up the stairs.

*

Prom shopping with Lydia and Allison turned out to be really fun actually. My Dad started acting like a middle aged woman and now Derek is always our topic of discussion. But I didn't mind because I could write a whole thesis based entirely on why Derek was an extraordinary human being, and that would be an absolute fact. Not an opinion. 

Not only were Derek and I the talk of my household, but we were the talk of the school. No one really believed that someone like Derek (insanely attractive, built, came from money so a new motorcycle for christmas wasn't a big deal) would be in love with someone like me (pale teen boy, with gangly limbs that made him a klutz, not allowed to do illegal things since he was the sheriff's son). But after his grand gesture, everyone could totally see he must really liked me even if they didn't understand why. Either way it didn't matter because I was happy with him. We were two happy guys together and that's all that mattered. Because he would be the one I'm calling and saying I love you to, at the end of the day. 

But just like I was busy with Lydia and Allison, Derek was busy with his entire family. They barely let him out of their sight, saying how they wanted everything to be perfect. Frankly, I didn't see what the big fuss was about. To me it was just prom, yeah its a memorable moment but nothing is worth stressing over. However, i'm pretty sure that Derek's family and Lydia would disagree with me on that. So since everyone decided to treat prom like our wedding day, Derek and I barely saw eachother. Which made me so eager to attend every single freaking lacrosse practice and game because texting and calling wasn't enough. You know shit gets tough when you rely on lacrosse practice and school, just so you can spend time with your significant other. However Derek let me on a little secret that his body is actually built for a grown man and he grows facial hair. And he promised that if I was patient, he wouldn't shave frequently and I'll get to feel his stubble all over prom. I'm already looking forward to the beard burns all over my neck. 

*

PROM DAY 

"You look really good son, Lydia put this all together?", my dad said. He was watching me fasten the rest of my buttons in the bathroom mirror.

"Thanks pop and well the concept was her idea, but I picked the color", I said beaming at him. I had to practically beg Lydia to let me choose the vibrant red and remind her that it was my money anyway. She had reluctantly agreed after saying, "Oh well, he looks at you like prey anyway. So you can go ahead and be little red riding hood if you want". Either way the red still looked good on my pale skin and she didn't have to admit it because her face said it all.

"Yeah I figured that much. But sometimes different is good. . . But er um, do you still doubt how Derek feels for you?"

"Daaad, really? I don't wanna have this conversation right now", I whined.

"Stiles, I see the way you two look at each other. And most importantly I see the way he looks at you. A blind person could see how much Derek is invested in you.  Like he said before, this isn't just puppy love. So maybe you should get your head out of your ass and believe that for once in your life, something good could happen to you. And I, John Stilinski, believe that Derek is that  something good". He had his arms crossed over his chest and gave me a pointed look. Yeah I knew that he was right and I had no reason to believe otherwise, but there was always something in the back of my mind telling me that I didn't deserve Derek. Something telling me that it was impossible for him to love me, like it went against the laws of physics. But I promised myself that tonight I would ignore all my negative pessimistic thoughts and I would enjoy prom for the sake of my sanity. Derek's knock at the door interrupted me from my thoughts (and yes I know Derek's knock, just like I know the sound of his footsteps, and the scent of his shampoo and cologne mixed together).

"I got  it Stiles", my dad said running down the stairs to answer the door. He seemed more excited for the prom then I did. I was already done getting dressed so I followed after him in a slower pace. I tried to walk sexy because in a suit this good and expensive, I refused to be Stiles The Klutz. Tonight I would be Stiles, The Epitome Of Sexiness and All Its Allure. Apparently my walk must have been something that Derek wasn't expecting because when I saw him at the end of the staircase, he wore an expression I've never seen before. And I'm almost 99% sure that he wasn't breathing. 

"Wow Stiles", he said looking me up and down with wide eyes. "You look amazing. Like really freaking amazing, when did you. . .". I just rolled my eyes and shrugged my shoulders. My suit was mostly a vibrant red (mostly being the pants, jacket, and vest), and I was wearing a gray button up underneath with black shoes.

"You don't look so bad yourself Hale", I responded. Derek's suit was mostly a light gray (meaning the pants and jacket), with a darker gray button up shirt. His tie was striped with red and burgundy and his shoes matched the burgundy in his tie. I tried not to swoon over how much his stubble had grown out and how much more adult he looked. The beard gave him an extra five years at least, we could probably go to a bar on the outside of town and not get carded.

"Well I had to do something to keep your attention", he said winking and rubbing his stubble with his hand. The blush crept up my neck. I knew that If he kept implying things like that then we wouldn't even survive the ride to prom, and my entire body would match the color of my suit.

*

We stepped into a mass of teenagers, eating, drinking and dancing along to the pop music the DJ was playing. Prom seemed to be the only place where all the cliques could be at the same place at the same time and not hate each other. I spotted Jackson having an actual conversation, with a kid who he stuck in the locker a few times, about the materials and colors he chose for his suit. Allison and Scott were by the punch bowl and he waved at us with a wide smile on his face. I returned his smile as he walked over to him because I know we both shared the same amount of happiness.

"Wow dude, you look smoking!", Scott said raising his eyebrows at my suit. "Dude if you weren't my best friend, and I wasn't head over heels for Allison; then I would totally try to tap that". I laughed at Scott's comment and Derek's worried expression.

"Yeah Stiles, you do look really good", Allison added smiling and rolling her eyes at Derek.

" Ms. Argent and Mr. McCall, I appreciate the comments but please don't flirt with me. I'm with this big guy", I said jokingly wrapping my arms around Derek's waist. I tugged him along to saw hello to everyone else and waved goodbye to Scott and Allison.

We made our rounds and greeted all of our friends, even Aiden. He didn't seem to be angry or hate Derek anymore from the way they shook hands and shared small smiles. They must have worked something out or talked out their little feud. This of course just made me love Derek more, because what guy is going to make amends with your not  so ex boyfriend to keep the peace and keep you happy? Derek that's who, and there isn't many guys left like him to be honest.

Isaac an Boyd looked really good with their dates and Ethan and Danny basically made goo goo eyes at one anther all night before I persuaded everyone into dancing. Even Lydia stopped walking around and dictating all her assistants about how to keep the prom perfect (of course she was the president of the prom committee), and let loose for a couple songs.

I was standing by the refreshment table, stuffing my face with the red velvet cupcakes when I heard the beginnings of the song and I spun around to see Derek standing in the middle of the dance floor, with a huge grin on his face. I slowly walked towards him in disbelief and he held his hand out waiting for me.

_"Close your eyes, make a wish_   
_And blow out the candlelight_   
_For tonight is just your night_   
_We're gonna celebrate, all thru the night"_

I grabbed his hand and tears welled up in my eyes. He just pulled me closer and wrapped one of his arms around my waist and took his other hand in mine. I put one hand on the back of his neck and an squeezed the his hand, all the while never looking away from his face. He wore an expression of extreme happiness and I wore an expression that was a mixture of awe and disbelief.

_"Pour the wine, light the fire_   
_Girl your wish is my command_   
_I submit to your demands_   
_I'll do anything, girl you need only ask_

_I'll make love to you_   
_Like you want me to_   
_And I'll hold you tight_   
_Baby all through the night_   
_I'll make love to you_   
_When you want me to_   
_And I will not let go_   
_'Till you tell me to"_

"Derek how did you?...", I asked not really able to ask the question the way I wanted to because I was still in a state of shock. We were slow dancing to the song he taught me to slow dance to last October.

"I just went up and asked the guy if he had the song and he said yes", Derek replied shrugging his shoulders.

_"Girl relax, let's go slow_   
_I ain't got nowhere to go_   
_I'm just gonna concentrate on you_   
_Girl are you ready, it's gonna be a long night_   
_Throw your clothes on the floor_

_I'm gonna take my clothes off too_   
_I made plans to be with you_

_Girl whatever you ask me, you know, I could do_

_I'll make love to you_   
_Like you want me to_   
_And I'll hold you tight_   
_Baby all through the night_   
_I'll make love to you_   
_When you want me to_   
_And I will not let go_   
_'Till you tell me to"_

"Derek I love you. You're just so fucking. . . God, I can't even form sentences right now. You're amazing and I love you", I said playing with the hair at the back of his neck and looking into his beautiful green eyes.

"Stiles babe its really no big deal. I just wanted to give you this dance and make it all memorable for you. I know you've been looking forward to this. . . But I um, I love you too Stiles. More than anything and its so real, so fucking real. I'm so grateful to love you and to have you as mine. I cherish what we have Stiles and I never want this to end. I want this forever".

"I know Derek, I know.", I said pulling him in for a kiss.

_"Baby tonight is your night_   
_And I will do you right_   
_Just make a wish on your night_   
_Anything that you ask_   
_I will give you the love of your life, your life, your life_

_I'll make love to you_   
_Like you want me to_   
_And I'll hold you tight_   
_Baby all through the night_   
_I'll make love to you_   
_When you want me to_   
_And I will not let go_   
_'Till you tell me to_

  
_I'll make love to you_   
_Like you want me to_   
_And I'll hold you tight_   
_Baby all through the night_   
_I'll make love to you_   
_When you want me to_   
_And I will not let go_   
_'Till you tell me to"_

It was the sincere simplicity of it all. How it all felt so pure, dancing with Derek to our song and it felt like we were in his living room again. It felt like we were the only two on the floor. And I knew that I would never doubt Derek because he loved me enough to pay attention to every little thing I said and make asking me out to prom a big fucking deal. This dude loved me and I loved him. We felt the same for exact way about one another and I knew that these kinds of things don't happen often. The love we share is rare and I was immensely grateful to share it with someone like Derek. I knew what he meant when he said that this wasn't puppy love. This is love you will fight and die for. This is love that you would not be able to fathom the pain of losing. This was serious, this was real and I too wanted this forever. This is love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. But I tried countless times to add the pictures of them in their suits and it wouldn't work :(. However If you just Google search: Dylan O'Brien wearing red suit & Tyler Hoechlin wearing a suit, i'm pretty sure it'll pop up. Also the song they dance too is that same song they danced to in the first chapter, I'll Make Love To You by Boys 2 Men. Sorry again for the extreme lateness and the absence of images!


	7. The Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo this is the final chapter :(

“And ever since then, we've been living happily ever after”, I said ending the story. 

“Awwwwwwwwweee”, Rose said. “That was like a disney fairy tale. Why haven't you guys told us the full story until now? ”.

“Yeah because usually you just tell us that you guys were highschool sweethearts and leave it at that”, Benny added narrowing his eyes at me. 

“Well I didn't want to brag about my DerBear. And now that you guys are getting close to actually starting your own families, I just want you to see what it means when someone truly loves you for you”, I said shrugging my shoulders. 

“But Daad , you should have told us that Pop was a big ole softy for you. And he was basically your own prince charming. Now that's something to brag out”, Rose replied and Benny nodded his head in agreement. 

“You weren't supposed to focus on what he did”, I said rolling my eyes. “But why he did it and how he did it. Everything your father ever did for me was to show me how much he loves and cures for me. I want you guys to find partners that'll go to the end of the earth for you, to the moon and back”.

“Yeah listen to your father, he knows what he's talking about”, Derek chimed in while coming to sit next to me on the couch. 

“Yeah, Derek was my first and last love. It won't be that easy for you guys because people fall in love many times. But you have to find the person that makes you not want anyone else. You have to find the person that you want to be your last and if they feel the same way then fucking marry them , okay? ”. During my small speech I had taken Derek's hand in my and he was rubbing his thumb over my pale skin. 

“Language honey”, Derek said pressing a kiss to my temple. 

“Ughhh , you guys are sooo gross”, Madden said groaning and putting a hand over his face but then straightened up and turned serious. “But all jokes aside, you guys are literally the best parents a kid could ask for. Although our family isn't traditional, I really wouldn't want to trade you guys for anyone in the world”.

“Awwwhh”, I cooed while Derek just dramatically rolled his eyes. 

“Don't think that's gonna stop me from being mad about you basically drinking your way through college. You need to focus on your studies if you want to be a big time lawyer Madden. I'm serious about cutting down your funds if you keep it up”, Derek said sternly. 

“But Pop , I only had a couple of drinks and its not like I'm an alcoholic. Plus I am an adult you can't keep -”.

“I am your father and I know what I'm talking about”.

“Yes you're my father but you can't-"

“You will not tell me what I can and cannot do Madden, especially in my own house”.

“Woah there”, I said cutting in. “Lets just simmer on down and go back to happy family bonding time okay? Madden don't anger your father or you know he'll put that spicy stuff in your food again”. Derek was sitting back with a smug grin on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. 

“But Dad he started it by getting all boot camp stern on me! ”, Madden whined while Benny and Rose snickered. 

“Look, you're going to become a lawyer because you can talk yourself and outsmart yourself out of any situation. But your father is a whole different ball game so just drop it okay? ”. Madden jutted his bottom lip out and nodded his head. I shook my head because he knew that was my weakness. These kids could get me to do anything for them. “And you sir”, I said turning to Derek. 

“Me? What did I do? ”, Derek asked pretending to be oblivious. I just rolled my eyes , imitating his dramatic fashion. 

“Give the kid a break and let him have his fun while he can okay. He won't be able to have much fun when he's up to his nose in court cases”.

“Fine”, Derek agreed but pouting just like Madden. 

“Like father like son”, I said chuckling and shaking my head. 

“Anyways, who's ready for dinner”, Derek asked and our three musketeers all ran to the kitchen and stood in line for food the way they had done since they were little. 

As I watched my three kids and my husband all fuss over who gets the biggest piece of chicken, I couldn't help but think that I was such a lucky guy. I had been with Derek for almost 40 years and married to him for 30. He was the best man in the world to me (after my father & Scott). Who would have known that a marriage would come out of him having to sit next to me in English class? I adored him , in every fashion of the sense. I loved him the way you could love your favorite food, or your favorite book. I loved him the way you could love your parents or your children. I loved him the way you could love your soul mate. I loved him in every infinity of the way you could love. This was our forever and I wanted more days with him than were scientifically possible. But knowing Derek, he would probably find a way. 

 

 

 

THE END 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I hope you guys enjoyed my story because I enjoyed writing it and getting lost in it. 
> 
> 2.Thanks everyone for reading it and thanks for thekudos :D
> 
> 3.If there is anything I should tag PLEASE let me know. I wrote this chapter kind of quick so I apologizefor any REALLY bad typos but not for little ones bbecause everyone makes mistakes , lol. 
> 
> 4.Also, I love writing fan fiction so if anyone has a prompt for me I would be glad to write it ! I promise I will do my best !
> 
> 5.AND THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE <3

**Author's Note:**

> Notice Erica is not in the story because if she was I would have matched her up with Boyd and I didn't want Isaac to be without a love interest :(.  
> I tagged underaged for the archive warning because some underaged drinking will be involved but nothing too serious.  
> I also did not proofread this first chapter so sorry for all mistakes.


End file.
